


Cafe of the Iron Cat

by yhlee (etothey)



Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Cafés, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: A curse turns Danny, Ward, and Colleen into cats.  Joy deals with the fallout.
Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cafe of the Iron Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



"It's a stupid name," Ward groused from his sunlit spot in the window. The sign in the window said CAFE OF THE IRON CAT. The cafe wasn't yet open for business, not least because Ward kept complaining about his lot in life.

"You don't think it's cute?" Colleen mewed. Colleen was currently an unusually athletic old-style Siamese, and she liked to show off by leaping onto the highest platform of the cat tree from a cold start. "I think it's cute. Besides, I want scritches!"

"This curse is all your fault," Ward said. Ward had fetched up as an especially grumpy-looking gray Persian.

"I was there too," Danny said, in the interests of being fair. Danny was on the platform beneath Colleen's, possibly scheming to take it away from her. He had taken the shape of a sturdy orange tabby of no particular pedigree, and his blue eyes--the same in either cat or human form--gleamed with mischief. "Come on, Ward. You might as well enjoy the experience."

Joy, who had escaped the curse's radius of effect by virtue of volunteering to help people with their tax forms at the community center, was the only one in the room who was not currently a cat. Weirdly, though, the curse had decided that she could _understand_ Ward, Colleen, and Danny. She looked up from where she was refilling the water bowls and said, "I still don't understand how you ran afoul of a _magical cat who curses people_."

"Technically speaking," Colleen said, peering down from her perch, "we don't know that she was a cat. She could have been a shapeshifter or under a curse herself."

"You do lead interesting lives," Joy murmured. "You know, we could table the whole cat cafe experiment if you're not up for visitors. My apartment is _probably_ large enough to accommodate three cats, especially if you're civilized about litterboxes."

"I refuse," Ward said, "to use a _litterbox_." He got up from his spot in the sunbeam and stalked into the restroom, which was marked FOR GUESTS ONLY. His yowl drifted from within: "I am going to figure out how to work this toilet if it--MEOOOWARRRRGH!"

"Ward? Ward?" Joy demanded when his wail ended in a splash.

Colleen blinked lazily, still smug at having seized the high ground. "I think he fell in the toilet."

Joy was already in motion, picking up a towel--there were many towels--on her way to the restroom. Danny leapt down from the cat tree, tail high, to investigate.

"Don't let him in here!" Ward said, and hissed at Danny's approach.

"How did you know which one it was if your view was blocked?" Joy demanded.

"I can smell him."

Joy shook her head. "I keep forgetting all of you have cat senses now." She entered the restroom, only to be confronted by a dripping Ward, who had climbed out of the toilet and was huddled in a miserable heap in the middle of the floor.

Danny, for his part, was sniffing interestedly at the puddle. He began lapping at it.

"Eww! That's so gross!" Ward said. "Danny, that water came out of the toilet!"

Danny paused at his drinking and stared at Ward. "Modern plumbing and sanitation--"

"In _New York_?"

"--and besides, it's way less gross than some of the things we drank in K'un Lun to survive."

Ward's ears flattened against the back of his head.

"Come on," Joy crooned as she scooped Ward up in the towels, "you're going to need a bath."

"This is the ultimate in humiliation," Ward informed her.

"You have to be clean for our cat cafe guests," Joy retorted, "and besides, do you really want to smell like toilet water and wet cat? We only have half an hour until opening time."

"I am never going on adventures with you again," Ward told Danny.

Danny approached the puddle again, only to be swatted from behind by Colleen. She had jumped down from her perch while no one was paying attention. "My turn," she told Danny.

"But I'm thirsty," Danny protested.

"You drink from out there. This is mine." She hissed at him.

Danny's front paw began to glow golden.

"Don't you dare!" Joy shouted. She picked Danny up by the scruff of the neck and dangled him in the air until the glow subsided. "You are NOT going to Iron Fist your fellow cats."

Danny whined.

Colleen, taking advantage of the distraction, had made it to the puddle and was drinking in her turn with every evidence of bliss.

"Can I please have my bath?" Ward complained from the sink. "I'm getting cold."

"And I thought herding business executives was bad," Joy muttered.


End file.
